


Bedside Manners

by FreeRen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor!Killian, F/M, curse fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1230610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeRen/pseuds/FreeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wakes up in a hospital room without knowing how she got there. Luckily, Doctor Killian Jones will be available to help her recover. Post 3x12 AU, with Doctor!Killian and some new curses by the Wicked Witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crazy idea that popped into my head! Reviews and feedback are always appreciated!

_Wake up, Emma._

Emma felt the pair of fingers trail down her arm and the faint beeping in the distance, but that couldn’t be right, the last thing she remembered was walking in the forest outside the Sheriff’s Station looking for possible leads. She struggled to open her eyes, when the hand gently moved up her shoulder, caressing her hair softly and immediately lulling her back to into the darkness.

_Emma._

The next time Emma felt anything, it was phantom lips that were agonizingly trailing along her jawline and then ever so faintly across her lips.  _This is one hell of a dream_ , she thought with a grin as she felt the soft lips apply more pressure to hers. She opened up instantly and was rewarded with the quick swipe of her mystery lover’s tongue against hers, once, twice, insistent and demanding her attention. She moaned quietly and moved to thread her hands into the mystery lover’s thick hair. Unfortunately, it was over before it began as he moved away from her and before Emma could fully wake, she tumbled into unconsciousness, yet again.

———————————-

“Miss Swan? Sheriff? Miss Swan!”

This time, Emma’s eyes snapped open at the repeated calling of her name. Her eyes quickly raced around the room, looking at the collection of beeping monitors, hospital equipment crowded around her small bed. Her body felt stiff and sore from non-use and she could hardly keep her eyes open as the moments ticked by.

“What happened?” She croaked out weakly as she looked around at the unfamiliar faces surrounding her.

Finally, one person stepped forward from the crowd of people surrounding her. Brilliant blue eyes moved into her field of vision and for a moment, Emma could only blankly stare at the man standing before her. His bright blue eyes stood out on his slightly scruffy face, gazing at her intently as he ran one hand through his tousled dark hair, regarding her carefully. He was wearing a pair of blue doctor’s scrubs that only made his eyes stand out futher.  “Ah, Miss Swan. I thought we lost you for a moment there. Welcome back, love,” he replied in a soft British accent.

_Good lord, a British accent_. She realized, the stray thought of lust ricocheted through her already throbbing skull.

However, the full impact of the Doctor’s words hit home and her eyes widened. On cue, the heart monitor rang out with a high pitched alarm at her sudden accelerated heart rate. Emma frantically looked around to see the nurses start scrambling for equipment.

The Doctor’s hand shot down to envelope one of hers and caress it softly, “Whoa, easy. It’s okay Emma. You’re fine now.” He spoke in a slow, soothing tone that forced Emma to concentrate on his voice. As she started to settle down her frayed nerves, he shot a look to his nurses that clearly read  _back off_  as he pulled up a chair and slid it next to her bed. “Do you remember what you were doing before now?” The machines slowly started to quiet down around them, as Emma’s heartbeat slowed from it’s racing pace.

Emma’s hand involuntarily tightened around his, the feeling of his hand in hers instantly making her frazzled nerves settle down. “I was walking through the forest, working on a case…” she whispered, her voice sore and soft from non-use, “but I don’t know what happened to me next. I can’t remember.”

The handsome doctor looked around the room, choosing his words carefully before meeting her eyes. “You were injured and it’s taken a little while for you to recover. I don’t want to put too much strain on you just yet, darling. We will talk later, Miss Swan, just rest for right now.” He squeezed her hand gently.

“What’s your name? Don’t leave yet.” Emma whispered, already fighting the sweet pull of sleep against her eyelids.

“Doctor Killian Jones, lass. Don’t worry I’m not going anywhere.” Doctor Jones replied with a smile and continued to hold her hand until she fell back into a restless, uneasy sleep.

———————————-

Emma’s mystery lover came back again and this time she could feel his body slip against her side as she lay in her hospital bed.  _It must be the drugs,_  she thought sleepily, as she could feel his hard body tuck and curl against hers. His large calloused hand slipped under the hospital gown to rest contentedly against her stomach, tracing intricate patterns on her skin. The slow drag of his finger tips made her thighs clench together, the sensation making her ache for his hand to venture other places.  

When she felt his soft breath tickle her neck, Emma forced her eyes open, checking to see if it wasn’t a dream. In the darkness of the hospital, she couldn’t make out who the person was that was tucked up next to her, or if it was even real. This could be the best hallucination of her life. She could, however, make out the messy dark hair, her mind instantly connected the person curled up next to her as her impossibly attractive doctor. 

“Doctor Jones?” Emma whispered in the darkness, unbelieving.

“Mmmm,” came a soft, sleepy reply against her neck, his lips reaching out and brushing against her tenderly. Emma slightly shivered from his tender touch and the hand at her stomach pulled her tighter against him. She could feel the length of his hardness burning against her side through his thin scrubs and she tried to reign in the small moan that left her lips. Her hand moved on it’s own will to carefully run her fingertips along the hard length. 

Doctor Jones let out a small moan against her neck and pushed his hips against her hand eagerly before his breath evened out as he remained tight curled against her.

Ignoring the myriad of reasons why this current situation could be wrong, Emma simply sighed and embraced that her body was singing out how _right_  it felt to be curled against this man and quickly fell back to sleep.

———————————-

Two days later, Emma was more coherent and wondering if she really had hallucinated the other night with the impossibly handsome Doctor Killian Jones. He had been in her hospital room frequently since that night and not once, not even hinted at the fact that he had crawled into her hospital bed and spooned her. He never made mention of the mere possibility that it had been his lips on her neck and his hand wandering over her very sensitive stomach.

Not to mention that he hadn’t been back in the night either.

Maybe it  _was_  the the drugs. If hallucinating her handsome doctor was a side effect, she was tempted to ask for more.

“Ah, how’s my favorite patient this fine morning?” Doctor Jones came strolling into Emma’s hospital room, coffee cup tucked firmly in hand, bright smile on his face.

Emma looked hopefully at the cup of coffee and then up at him. “I’d be better if I could get a coffee?”

He laughed appreciatively and looked over her chart for a moment. “Sorry, love. I’d have to say that coffee is off the menu for a few more days.” He looked at her disappointed pout and shook his head at her. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll confer with Doctor Whale and see what I can do.”

Running a hand through her tangled hair, Emma asked the  _other_  question that had been on her mind because asking  _hey have you been snuggling me at night_  didn’t seem appropriate. “So, Doctor Jones… what the hell happened to me?”

“You were shot.”

“WHAT!” Emma screeched, adrenaline pumping through her system, eyes wide.

Doctor Jones sighed and sat down in the chair next to her bed, reaching out to grab her hand again. “Your deputy, David Nolan, found you unconscious and bleeding profusely from a gunshot wound to your upper shoulder. My guess is that when you fell, you hit your head on one of the many rocks in the forest.”

Emma’s pulled her hand from his, her fingers started to pull at the IV line attached to her arm, ignoring the pain that radiated through her shoulder. She attempted to swing her legs over the edge to stand up. “I’ve got to get out of here! I have to get to…” 

“Lass!” His hands flew back to pull hers away from doing any lasting damage and gently forced her back into a reclining position. “You’ll tear your stitches in your shoulder and you are still recovering from a severe concussion that left you unconscious for four days! Stop!” He finally growled at her, his eyes fiercely regarding hers.

She blinked slowly, a sudden memory hazily floating to the surface as she looked into his eyes. Why was her doctor dressed in all black, a long leather cloak fluttering around him?  _Your family is danger? But I don’t have a family._  She wondered for a moment before shaking the thought away, suddenly tired from her brief attempt at leaving her hospital bed.

Doctor Jones helped her get settled back into the hospital bed, his finger tips smoothly running around the stitches on her shoulder, checking for any tears or rips from all her sudden jostling. He then moved to the laceration at the back of her scalp, hands moving through her hair like a caress as he made sure nothing was bleeding.  “Swan,” he whispered, “you need to rest and then we can figure out what happened in the forest.” He chuckled nervously for a moment, his hand running through his hair absentmindedly, “I mean, you can figure out what happened. I’m just your doctor.”

Emma nodded wearily and gave him a small, weak smile. “Sorry Doctor Jones. I must be the one patient testing your bedside manner.”

A smirk passed over his face, like he should be making a lewd comment about ‘beside manners,’ but it was gone in an instant. “Ah love, it’s okay. I’ve always liked a challenge.” He told her with a wink. “Now, close your eyes and I’ll be here if you need me.”

Emma closed her eyes, pleased to know he was watching over her.

————————

_Emma, you must remember._

This time, Emma fully woke as his lips pressed insistently against hers, his lips nibbling and pulling at her bottom lip. She moaned as she opened up for his tongue, greedily tangling against him as her hands threaded through his hair. They broke apart for a mere moment before he quickly claimed her mouth again, his tongue sweeping into her mouth claiming her.

Emma blindly reached out, fisted her hands against his scrubs and pulled him down to her body, ignoring the spark of pain from her shoulder, and never breaking from their kiss. Instead, she concentrated on how his hard body felt so delicious against hers, his hips already gently driving insistently against the thin barriers of her hospital gown and his scrub pants.

It was then, against the press of his warm lips and his body covering hers that the her memories all flooded back.

_Hi! I’m Henry, I’m your son!_

_You’re the Savior._

_Beanstalks and giants and magic beans._

_Neverland._

_There’s not a day that will go by that I won’t think of you._

_My name’s Killian Jones, but you might know me by my more colorful moniker…_

**HOOK**! 

Emma gasped, eyes flying open, pushing Hook, her “Doctor” off of her as she remembered - everything! She wasn’t just in the forest, searching for clues as another simple case. Her and Hook were crossing the town boarder after searching for clues about the Wicked Witch of the West when they were hit by a spell. A curse that, yet again messed with memories and personalities.

And turned her boyfriend, the reformed pirate into… An insanely hot doctor.

One with apparent sleepwalking issues.

Emma’s eyes looked over the man that was now standing next to her hospital bed, eyes fluttering, but not quite seeing what was going on. His chest was heaving slightly from the exertion and his scrubs tented from his obvious arousal. Emma looked him up and down, part of her wanting to help with his rather large “problem” and the other noticing a rather realistic left hand where his hook should be. She carefully shook on his good hand and whispered, “Hook?”

He jumped suddenly. “Where am I?”

Emma tried again, “Hook?”

He looked down at her, confused. “Hook? What’s Hook? Ah… Emma, are you well?” He quickly attempted to check her pulse before she shook his hand off, staring at Killian. He looked down at his erection and his face grew red. “Oh gods! I’m sorry, this is quite unprofessional. I’ve been having issues sleeping lately and…” He looked at her with a look of horror and fled from her room.

Emma scrubbed her hands against her face wearily and let her head fall back against the bed. God, how she hated magic curses.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma Swan was pissed off.

Thanks to the gunshot wound to her shoulder and the concussion, Emma was left with plenty of recovery time alone to stew in her hospital bed about her situation. As the hours slowly ticked by, she combed through her slightly hazy memories and realized that the last "real" thing she remembered was her and Killian searching through the forest for any clues to the Wicked Witch's whereabouts. It had been three months since he had brought back her memories in New York and the entire town had been locked in a brutal battle since she had returned.

Then… nothing. A huge black hole of memories that restarted with the feeling of Killian's lips on hers in the middle of the night. Could he have saved her, yet again?

If she concentrated, she could vaguely remember the sharp pain in her shoulder. However, her bounty hunter/savior instincts told her that original wound was not a gunshot wound, but something else entirely. If she would ever be free of her hospital prison, then maybe she could be out there investigating instead of sitting here, doing absolutely nothing! Emma glared at the empty doorway, nurses suspiciously absent from her hospital area.

Plus, if truth be told, she was quite unhappy that "Doctor Jones" was nowhere to be seen as well. It was clear that they were both affected by this "curse" and had their memories altered. She had reverted to her pre-curse breaking Storybrooke life.

Killian, however, appeared to be a different story altogether. Emma figured since he did not have any previous life or memories of Storybrooke, a new life had to be created for him. One that did not include her. That was on the painful side, since they had been together in everything but official name since New York. However, she now knew the desperate frustration that Killian encountered trying to convince her of her "true self" in New York.

Emma sighed and racked her brain for any type of way to get his memories back as she watched nurses wander past her hospital bed, keeping her eyes peeled for a certain blue-eyed doctor. It felt like a lifetime ago that she brought back some of Graham's memories when she kissed him. Could just a simple kiss bring back, her pirate, the infamous Captain Hook, her Killian Jones? She frowned and glared at the room around her frustrated - they already had kissed when he was sleepwalking. Could his subconscious still be pulling him towards her?

Emma bit her lip to force down the grin bubbling up to the surface, he hadpromised to never leave her side. Even subconsciously, he was always finding her.

Come on, Emma. You know what must be done. Her inner voice chided her. She tried not to think that her inner voice even started to sound like him.

Damn it, she was stuck in a hospital bed and she had to make her pirate doctor fall in love with her all over again. She couldn't help but smile - it seems like the fun was about to begin.

—-

A few hours later, Killian finally made an appearance in Emma's hospital room.

"Good evening, Lass, how are you this evening?" His soft voice called out as he entered, holding papers attached to a clipboard and looking very sheepish.

Emma tried her best not to glare at him. "Have you finally stopped hiding from me?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

His eyes widened, then looked down at the floor. "Miss Swan, I must apologize for my behavior. It was unprofessional and I can completely understand if you would like to file a formal complaint to the hospital. I have been trouble sleeping as of late, troubles with a bit of sleepwalking. I was attempting to arrange to switch your care over to Doctor Whale's rotation…" His hand reached up to nervously scratch at the back of his neck while his blue eyes sought the acceptance of his apology from hers.

"Kil… er, Doctor Jones." She couldn't help but smile at his slightly hang dog expression, she remembered a similar face after she yelled at him in Neverland. It made her miss her pirate. "It's okay. Things happen…" She trailed off and gave him a small smile.

Relief flooded through his features as a tender smile broke across his face. "Thank you," he breathed.

Emma inclined her head towards the chair he always sat in. "Why don't you sit down? I'm really going crazy with boredom. You seem like the only person interested in spending time with me."

Killian hesitated for a long moment, looking over at the door, then back to Emma and then, finally settled down in the chair. "Only for a moment, lass. I still have other patients to see today." He murmured and then, if he couldn't help himself, took her hand in his gently. His thumb absentmindedly traced over her knuckles as he finally met her eyes.

Good lord, I miss him, the real him. Emma realized as they looked at each other for a long moment. "Ah, tell me about yourself?" She couldn't help but ask… anything to keep him in her room, with her.

He paused for a minute, thinking over her question. "I spend most of my time here. It's a busy life." He told her quietly with a shrug. "I used to run with a rough crowd when I was younger, drinking, fighting…" Killian held up his prosthetic hand, "I'm sure you noticed this. I lost it in a particularly nasty motorcycle accident when I was 18."

Her eyes flicked over to his prosthetic hand, the real story of his loss echoing through her mind. "That's terrible," she said squeezing his hand.

"Maybe, maybe not. I spent so much time in the hospital, it led me to my current profession," he replied and before he could say any more, a nurse suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Doctor Jones, we need you! It's an emergency!"

Killian jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry Emma, I will have to see you later." He called out.

Emma sighed and watched him dash from the room. How will she be able to get him to remember her, if they were never able to spend any time together?

—-

The small squeak of his shoes shuffling outside her dark hospital room woke up Emma up from her light doze. Her eyes flicked back and forth from his shadow at her door to the soft lights behind him, there was no one around. The Storybrooke hospital outside her room appeared to be completely empty, since it was such a small facility. She was determined to be more awake and coherent if he came back into her room. Control the situation with her good sense and whatnot.

Granted, the sight of him in the doctors scrubs mentally had her ripping off her pants in wet anticipation of him, but she was going to attempt to be a mature adult in this situation.

 _Attempt_ being the key word.

As Killian inched closer, she barely closed her eyes and carefully peeked at him through her lashes. His eyes were open, but almost gazed over as he moved towards silently towards her bed. The whole bed shifted to accommodate his extra weight as he slid in, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He sighed contentedly and again, tucked his face into her neck to carefully nuzzle the smooth skin of her neck.

Emma held very still as she debated her various options. A part of her wanted to carefully roll towards him and have her wicked way with his body. She could feel the length of him rapidly hardening against her and against her will, her body started to respond.

 _Brains over sex, Emma._ She told herself firmly. She needed to fix this fucked up situation and kick that green bitch's ass, not get laid.

The hand that had been securely placed around her hips, suddenly slipped underneath her hospital gown and smoothly danced up her torso to cup her breast.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut as she fought back a breathy moan that threatened to escape past her lips. _Brains over sex. Brains over sex._

His fingertips caressed her nipple, which instantly betrayed her to stand at attention to his ministrations. He rolled and then lightly skimmed his fingers over her nipple as his hips began to thrust against her.

 _Brains.. oh fuck it._ Emma curved her body towards his as she slid her hands into his hair and pulled his lips to hers. Quickly, she slipped her tongue into his mouth to tangle against his. Her face broke into a smile when she heard his soft moan reverberate through her mouth.

Even in his sleeping state, Killian still kept his good hand kneading and caressing her breasts. Emma could feel the wetness start to dampen against her thighs beneath the hospital gown, his fingers were simply too talented. It had been too long. She was aching and desperate for him.

As his mouth trailed down her jawline and sucked lightly at her neck, she felt her hospital gown start to move and slip up her body, leaving her bare as she writhed against him. She moved and let her right leg wrap around his hip in an attempt to get herself closer to him. Killian let out another soft groan against her lips, as his cock grazed against her through his thin scrubs, his body angling over hers.

Emma arched into his touch, desperate for more, her foot attempting to push his scrubs down past his waist, needing to feel his thick, heavy cock against her folds. She had finally worked down the waistband enough for the tip to slip out of the scrubs and glide against her, right there, when she felt him freeze against her.

"Killian," she moaned quietly, pulling back a fraction from his lips. "I need you."

He blinked slowly, his blue eyes focusing on her face and taking account of the position his body was in. His good hand cupping her breast, her panting, exposed and bare to him. "Emma?" He whispered raggedly.

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes." She whispered against his lips. They both moaned as his hips stuttered suddenly, slipping the tip of his length deeper against her soaked folds, almost sliding inside of her.

"I'm on call tonight." He murmured, his hand carefully squeezing her breast, fingertips continuing to roll over her sensitive nipple.

"Yep." She whispered, leisurely kissing down his neck.

"At the hospital." He thrust his hips against hers again, his eyes fluttering closed as he fully registered how wet and ready she was for him. Emma could only moan and attempt to deepen his connection to her, but he held steady, steeling himself.

"Swan… ah Emma," he corrected quietly, his voice sounding strained, as he started to untangle himself from her. "I… I cannot." He pulled himself from the bed and looked down at her for a long moment, completely debauched with her chest heaving, lips swollen from his plundering mouth, hospital gown pulled up to her waist. He reached a hand out to her and with much difficulty, pulled down her hospital gown to cover her. Hesitating for only a moment, he smoothly grasped her hand and kissed her gently on the knuckles before fleeing her room, yet again.

Emma resisted the urge to smother herself with her horrible hospital pillow and scream. This was going to much more difficult than she had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reception to this fic, I love hearing your thoughts and comments! It is currently unbeta'ed, all mistakes are my own.

Emma awoke the next morning to a quick knock at the door of her hospital room. She blinked one bleary eye at the visitor.

"Sheriff," David Nolan grinned from her doorway, holding a large bag of clothing and a large hot chocolate from Granny's. "I come bearing presents."

"David!" Emma felt her heart leap at the sight of her father wanting to hug him, but knowing that she couldn't. This cursing bullshit simply had to end, because she was sick and tired of being pulled away from her family.

He handed her the steaming to-go mug first, which she greedily drank from and instantly appreciated that despite the curse, he had somehow remembered the cinnamon. "My doctor might not approve of this hot chocolate, but I don't care." Emma told him gratefully as she continued to sip on the steaming beverage.

All smiles, David pulled up the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling? Don't worry about the station, I've been taking care of Storybrooke's problems while you're recovering. Here, Mary-Margaret bought these for you when I mentioned that you were hurt." He handed her the bag of clothes.

Emma paused, curious to what everyone knew in this re-cursed Storybrooke. "Mary-Margaret?"

David looked at her strangely for a long beat, "Yeah, my girlfriend? You've met her a few times."

I didn't see that coming, Emma mused and then quickly answered, "Oh yeah, sorry. My head is still a little fuzzy from the concussion." She placed her hot chocolate on the dresser to dig through the bag and happily noted it was packed with underwear, yoga pants, a pair of slippers and soft t-shirts. "Please tell her that she is wonderful for thinking about me, this is perfect. I'm not even sure when I can go home."

David patted her hand gently as he told her, "You need to recover one-hundred percent before you even think about coming back."

"I'm really am just fine." Emma grumbled.

A nurse strolled in as if on cue, chart in hand. "Sheriff Swan, how are you feeling this morning?"

Emma looked at the nurse with a raised eyebrow, "I'm fine." She repeated.

The nurse paid no heed to her less-than-pleased attitude and continued on, "Well, it is great to see you awake! Doctor Jones left a note in your file at the nurse's station. He apologizes for not stopping by today, however he wants you to start walking around the hospital in small increments."

David brightened from beside her. "Hey! That's good news!"

Emma was more concerned that her handsome doctor was now hiding from her, but still smiled for David's sake. As she considered the news, she realized that if she was mobile, then she didn't have to worry about Killian coming to her, she could go to him.

Emma pushed to sit up in her bed and started to swing her legs over the edge, when she noticed what the nurse was bringing into the room. "What the hell is that?"

The nurse looked up from adjusting the silver walker, complete with tennis balls attached to the front legs, "This is your training walker. You're not steady enough to walk on your own without it yet. Maybe in a week or so. Emma, you have to let your body heal." The nurse reminded her sternly. "You were practically comatose for almost a week."

"Like hell I am using that thing." Emma shook her head, placed two feet firmly on the floor and threw a withering glare at her nurse. "No freaking way. I just had a concussion, I'm not three hundred years old."

"Doctor's orders." The nurse told her smugly and crossed her arms.

Cursing Doctor Killian Jones, Emma wobbled a little as she pushed herself to her feet and snatched the bag of clothes off the bed. Instinctively, David rushed around to the other side of the bed to snag her other arm, bracing her as she got her balance. He looked over to the nurse, "You know, I've got her for now. We're going to get her put together, then we'll chat about the walker." He smiled at the nurse in his usual charming way, she acquiesced and finally left the room.

"Come on, why don't you change and then we can go from there?" David asked her as he supported her weight over to the bathroom and ushered her inside.

Emma leaned against the bathroom sink and gingerly worked on changing from her hospital gown to her new clothes. After being bedridden for so long, it was pure heaven to have a moment in the bathroom to brush her teeth and splash water on her face. Ever so carefully, she eased back out into the room, where David helped her back to the bed.

"Rest for now Emma. Mary-Margaret and I will try and come back to visit soon." David told her as he fluffed a pillow for her.

Emma nodded, her body weary from the small accomplishment of changing, but she still had one more question that had been digging at her soul since she was awake. "David, maybe it's the concussion," she lied, "but the Mayor, she has a son… Henry?"

"Henry?" David replied. "Yeah, he's a great kid. Why?"

"Uh, no reason." She replied, trying to mask the sadness from her voice. Henry didn't remember her either, all the men in her life didn't remember how important they were to her. "Thanks again, Da- David." David left her room with a merry wave and a promise to keep the town in good shape while she recovered.

—-

A few hours later and a solid, uninterrupted, nap, Emma Swan was a woman with a plan.

In fact, she even entitled it "Operation Sleeping Hook" for old times' sake.

She waited patiently for the right time to strike, knowing that her Doctor was still at the hospital after eavesdropping on a few chattering nurses. It was late in the evening and the hospital had settled down for the night. Emma maneuvered herself through the hallways, with her dreaded walker slowly sliding down the path with her, as she kept a keen eye out for the dashingly handsome Doctor Jones.

He was nowhere to be found. Perfect.

Emma finally, painstakingly found a small room towards the back end of the hospital, labeled on-call room. Deep breath Emma, you can do this. She inhaled lightly through her nose before putting her hand on the door and slowly turning the handle.

She was so busy trying to get inside the door without falling over that she collided with a wall of solid muscle, shirtless, solid muscle. His arms tightened around her waist, instantly reminding her of beanstalks and giants.

"Emma?! What the hell are you doing here?" His deep voice rumbled, but Emma could only feel the press of his chest hair against her cheek, the smell of him invading her senses, making her feel lightheaded. The press of his body felt so soothing that she never wanted to leave, but she finally pulled back reluctantly.

"I came to find you."

"You, m'dear, should be in bed." He told her quietly. The tension in the room was thick as Emma tried to stop staring at his bare chest, muscular from centuries of working on his ship, unbeknownst to him. A slow few seconds ticked by as they looked each other over, temperature rising between them before Killian turned his back to her and he pulled a dark grey shirt over his head. Emma had to force herself to stop staring at the ripple of ab muscle as his body stretched and turned.

She finally stopped her staring and crossed her arms to glare at him. "Well, my doctor gave me clearance to start walking," she replied with an arched eyebrow.

He grinned over at her suddenly, "Ah, that he did."

"I didn't see you today and I wanted to talk to you," Emma told him simply, hoping that maybe this conversation could help him jog his memory.

Killian frowned as he sat at the edge of the bed heavily. "Emma. I am so sorry. I've been suffering from somnambulism for the past few weeks. It's due to my strange rotation hours and stress here at the hospital, normally…"

"I understand all that Killi… I mean, Doctor Jones, I guess what I was trying to say is that I just feel better when you're around." She told him as she carefully shrugged her shoulders. She missed her Killian. The one who jumped realms for her and had her back and told her she'd never fail.

The man who found her.

Killian took a deep breath, "I can understand the attachment to your doctor, but I know that I've been improper with you. It's bad form, Miss Swan. I am sorry."

Maybe, it was the bad form comment, but it propelled Emma into action. She shuffled forward carefully, still a little unsteady on her feet, "Shhh… Stop apologizing! I should thank you properly for saving my life."

"Emma…" Killian whispered as he made one last feeble attempt to protest as she edged closer to him.

"That is, if you can handle it." She murmured, popping the T sound, before she placed a careful hand on his knee and lent down to brush her lips against his ever so lightly.. He froze and sucked in a breath as her lips pressed against his, one hand sliding against his hair. Emma allowed herself to carefully lean in and press her upper body against him just for a moment before she pulled away and considered him. "Doctor Jones?" She whispered.

His fingers ever so slowly drifted to touch his lips as a slight pink flush settled above his cheeks. He looked dazed and lost for a moment as he sat there, motionless, on the on-call bed. "Killian," Emma tried again, "are you alright?" She held her breath, maybe it worked, maybe something got through the curse, she thought excitedly.

She was lost in her thoughts of triumph that she didn't see his eyes rake over her body. His movement was so sudden that Emma could hardly register that he sprung from his seated position to pin her against the wall, his arms still carefully cushioning her injured shoulder from any additional pain as he did so. His lips greedily slammed down against hers, tongue forcing its way to tangle with hers, sweeping through and claiming her.Mine.

Emma moaned her enjoyment as he continued the assault down her neck, nipping and sucking gently as he went. "Swan." She could hear the moan ever so slightly before he froze again in her arms. Her body sang out in appreciation at being close to this man, reminding her that he was so very right, so perfect for her. It just took her a long time to realize it and this time, she wasn't letting him go without a fight.

"Killian." She gasped, clutching him tighter, feeling the insistent press of his hips against hers.

He moaned appreciatively at the sensation of her body molded to his, his lips sucking at her pulse point, his good hand clutching at her hip, almost hard enough to bruise. Emma rubbed her body wantonly against the growing length of his thick member against her, hard and ready. His hand starting to teasingly slip past the waistband of her yoga pants, fingertips dancing along her skin until he reached her center.

"Gods, you are positively dripping for me," he growled into her neck as his fingers slowly circled her clit, once, twice, her eyes fluttering closed at the sensations that coursed throughout her body.

Needing his lips back on hers, Emma dragged both of her hands up to Killian's shirt and fisted them into the material. She drew his mouth back to where she needed it so desperately. As their lips met again, they both hummed in contentment. Their mouths opening hungrily, Emma biting down on his lip in her excitement, thrill of being back his arms and losing herself in them.

Minutes passed as they continued to kiss passionately, before Killian stopped suddenly. "Gods, Emma… What are you doing to me?" He moaned, chest heaving as he finally tore himself from her arms to stand a foot away, eyes wild. "Why do I see bloody pirates and jungles when you're in my arms? Why do you feel like you belong in my arms?" He absentmindedly ran his good hand through his hair in distress, making it look even more disheveled.

"I'm helping you remember who you really are." Emma replied carefully, reaching out a hand for him, slowly like trying to coerce a frightened animal.

"I'm Doctor Killian Jones. I was born in England and grew up in New York. When I graduated from med school, I moved to Storybrooke three years ago." He told her simply.

"What about med school? Bachelor's degree? Where did you do your medical internship?" Emma questioned him rapid-fire, knowing that he wouldn't have these answers for her.

Killian opened his mouth to answer, but paused for a long moment as he looked at her. "I know what schools I graduated from, Swan. I don't have to give you my resume. I am Doctor Killian Jones," he repeated carefully as if the very words felt foreign on his tongue.

"Well, I've always known you as Captain Killian Jones, from the Enchanted Forest!" She shot back, unable to hold in her temper at being so close to having the real him back with her again.

His eyes went wide from the new information. He blinked at the sound of his name and shook his head slowly. "What?"

"Listen buddy, we've been cursed and I'm trying to get you to remember your real life!" Emma finally lost her temper shouted at him. "You're my freaking pirate boyfriend, known by his colorful moniker of Captain Hook, who wears all leather and likes to drink rum from a hip flask! We met in the damned Enchanted Forest and climbed a beanstalk to find a giant together! You found me in New York and reunited me with my parents two months ago! Fucking damn it, Killian, listen to me… you're my first actualboyfriend in ten years and now you don't even remember me!" Emma took a deep breath, her breath coming in erratic pants at the end of her outburst, her eyes wide and wild.

She clenched and unclenched her fists a few times before looking over and meeting his eyes, which were filled with concern, as he reached out a cautious hand to steady her at the elbow. It was not quite the reaction that she was expecting.

"Lass, please sit." Killian said as he took Emma by the arm and gently helped her to the edge of the on-call bed, before kneeling down next to her.

"Do you remember Killian? Anything?" She whispered.

He didn't reply as he was busy digging through his pockets, then suddenly shined his penlight in her eyes, his fingers carefully wrapping around her wrist to check her pulse. "Shhhh. Easy, love. I'm just concerned for you at the moment. You might not be quite healed from the concussion."

Emma tried to swat his hands away. "I'm fine, Killian. There's nothing wrong with me."

"Ah, that I'm not sure of. You said I am… Captain Hook? The bloke from Peter Pan? Curly hair and mustache?" He grinned at her before sobering, "That's certainly not me and I'm just worried about you as your doctor."

"What about what just happened here? Are you worried about me because there's something more between us? You can't deny what was happening." Emma pressed.

He shook his head resolutely. "Working in the hospital just reminds me that everyone leaves, everyone dies. That…" He looked down at the ground before meeting her eyes, "was a one-time thing, love."

"Please," Emma scoffed at him, "Don't tell me that you don't feel something when we're together!"

His blue eyes looked icy as he stared at her. "Maybe I do. It doesn't change that everyone leaves, everyone dies," he hissed quietly. "It's not worth for me to get involved." He stood silently and pulled Emma into his arms.

Emma was silent, it was like her own previous walls were being thrown back in her face. She knew what it was like to be left behind. "Maybe, but sometimes the risk is worth the reward."

Killian did not respond as he carefully walked out of the on-call room and deposited Emma in the nearest wheelchair. "I'm not having this discussion with my patient. Right now, Miss Swan, it's time to end your walking exercise for tonight."

In no time, he had signaled for a passing nurse and instructed them to wheel her back to her hospital room. "Good evening Miss Swan. We'll talk about your recovery further." He told her in a clipped tone as Emma stared at him, his body and eyes closed down to her.

Emma stared at his retreating figure, back straight as he walked off into another area of the hospital, the feeling of hopelessness descending upon her as she was wheeled off into the opposite direction. It was quite clear that Operation Sleeping Hook would be harder than she thought and she needed a new tactic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_“Something isn’t right here, love,” Killian insisted as they prowled through the densely overgrown forest surrounding Storybrooke’s town limits. The forest was proving to be a hinderance to their dedicated search. “Have you seen any of the forest life since we began tracking through?”_

_Emma sighed as she hacked at the low lying tree branches that blocked her way, almost reminding her of their adventure in Neverland. “I know, my gut tells me something is wrong. But we’ll never know what that evil bitch has up her sleeve if we sit around at the station all day.”_

_Killian waggled his eyebrows at her as he pulled the branches back of her path. “My beautiful Swan, rest assured I would find some other, more pleasurable alternative to keep you busy.”_

_With a grin, she spun to face him fully, grasping his jacket as she suddenly pulled him to her. Her nerve endings tingled as his hard body molded against hers. “Promise?” She asked him with a breathy moan._

_His blue eyes dilated slightly at the contact of their bodies and then dropped his lips to hers, smirking the entire way. “Ah, there’s my Swan. A dalliance outside today? You never cease to impress this old pirate,” he whispered as he brushed his lips to hers, nibbling and tasting as she sighed contentedly. “Luckily for you, I am quite up to the challenge.”_

_“I never thanked you, you know.” She moaned quietly a few moments later, as his lips tracked down her neck sucking none too gently on her pulse point, his other hand snaked up her shirt to cup her breast. His fingers skimming over her nipple with maddening strokes._

_“Hmm?” Killian hummed against her collarbone, his hook starting to roam around to cup her ass, pulling her tighter to his growing hardness._

_“For finding me and not giving up on me.” Emma pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Even when I sent you to jail.”_

_“Bolonga,” he said as considered her seriously, “is truly hellish, love. How people of this realm can actually eat that.” He shuddered, then paused for a moment and chose his words carefully. “I would do anything for you. I would go anywhere for you. Search all the realms and back to bring you to my side, you know that?”_

_She couldn’t help the smile that blossomed on her face as she brought her lips back down to his._

Emma sprung up in her hospital bed, shaking from her dream. That was the last thing she remembered before everything went black and she came to in Storybrooke Hospital, with her pirate boyfriend turned into sexy doctor. She blinked away the tears as she looked around at her surroundings. Still the same four walls, the same beeping monitors, the same prison until she was healed.

She chewed her lip in thought as she recalled the memory, he had pledged to find her anywhere. Being trapped in her hospital prison, without his smirks and quips, had led to the starting realization that she missed him. She missed him so much, it felt like her heart hurt. Ached. Wept. 

The only other person that she could miss so much that her heart hurt was Henry.

Emma slumped back down on the bed, slamming her eyes closed and rubbing them with the heels of her hands. She could hear his voice and see his smirk in her mind.

_Just admit that you love this dashing rapscallion, love._

She loved the way they instinctively understood each other. She loved the stupid way he would give her space to choose, but she loved the way he could push and prod her when she needed it. She loved that he could make her smile in the worst of situations. Holy hell, she  _loved_  him.

Emma sucked in a deep breath as the realization that she had been holding back swept over her like a tidal wave.  _Fucking son of a bitch_. _I love him._

It was now up to her to bring him back and the only way to break the curse was True Love’s Kiss. 

If that bastard would stop hiding from her. Emma pushed herself from her hospital bed and eyed the equipment that surrounded her warily as she got an idea. It was time to make a statement.

—————-

Ten minutes later, every monitor in Emma’s room was screeching as Killian came running. His eyes went wide as he took a long look at the lingering chaos. She was effectively blocking all the equipment, all unplugged, which was shoved in the back corner of the room, with a blazing look of  _just try to get past me_  in her green eyes. 

The IV stand that she swung at one nurse who attempted to sneak past her didn’t help matters either.  The other two nurses were shouting at her, immediately turned to him with imploring looks in their eyes  _stop crazy lady_. “Doctor Jones! She’s attacking us!” One nurse yelled as she glared at Emma.

“Bloody hell, lass!” He shouted above the madness as he strode towards her, grabbing the IV stand out of her hands. 

“Finally, my doctor shows up.” She told him as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and smirked at him, her body still blocking the monitors.

“What, pray tell, are you doing Swan?” He asked her carefully, his bright blue eyes matching the blue scrubs he wore, but Emma pushed the stray thought away to focus on her plan.

Instead, she shrugged defiantly at him, arms still crossed and stared daggers at the nurses.

Killian sighed as he scratched the back of his head. “You’re going to be the death of me Swan.” He looked over his shoulder and waved off the nursing staff, who beat a hasty retreat without an extra word to him. “There. Happy? Can I reconnect the monitors now?”

Again, she locked eyes with him. “No,” she said, eyes flicking to the open blinds that surrounded her hospital room. 

He let out an exasperated sigh and clenched his jaw, neck muscles bunching as he slowly went to each window and turned the pole to close the blinds. Raising an eyebrow as he looked back at Emma, who smiled at him. “Now?”

“Lock the door.” Her tone booked no argument.

She could have sworn that she saw the desire flash through his body at her last request, but he he wordlessly crossed the room, locking the hospital door with a loud click.

“Any other requests? Now, may I stop this god-awful caterwauling?” Killian said gesturing to the machinery behind her.

“Be my guest.” She waved an arm at him as she settled back down on her bed.

Killian shot her a dark look as he dropped to the floor. He had to lay on his back to start repairing her damage. Cords were scattered about her room, machines unplugged, equipment moved. “Good lord, Swan! You certainly know how to create carnage in your wake.” He complained at her mess from the ground. Her eyes tracked him as he worked. His scrubs pulled up as he moved, revealing the tanned, taunt stomach, the dark hair that started at his belly button and traveled below his pants. She had to bite back a groan when she remembered one particularly happy afternoon where she traced down that path with her tongue.

It’s almost as if he was able to read her thoughts because he tilted his head and looked at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing at her for an instant before going back to sorting the wires.

_Focus Swan._

A few minutes later, Emma had to hide her smile as she heard his voice cursing as his hands quickly reattached cords and plugs. “Buggering useless garbage. Exasperating woman. Incompetent staff.” Finally, the screeching lessened, then stopped as all the cords were reattached, placed back into their correct slots. Killian slowly pushed himself back up to his feet as he glared at her. “What the hell, Swan?”

“I wanted to talk to you.”

“And destroying hospital property seemed like a good idea?!” He gestured to the equipment angrily.

Emma smiled at him, “Then, I guess you’d better call the Sheriff to come and discuss this.”

“Very funny,” he replied while making a face at her. “It seems that our Sheriff has lost her mind.”

She blew out an exasperated breath, “Killian, just can you sit down for a minute and talk to me? That’s all I want.”

He eyed her warily and sat down at the edge of her bed. “We’ve been through this Swan, it was a mistake, a one-time thing…”

 _God, he must had the patience of a saint to deal with me_ , Emma realized as she looked at Killian, trying vigilantly to defend the walls the curse had re-instilled in him. She scooted towards him and reached out a hand to lay it over his. “Maybe you might think so, but I know there is more to this, more to us. It’s called trust, let me in. I know you want to.” Her fingers slid up his forearm and traced the tattoo that remained on his arm. “Tell me about this,” she asked softly, curious to hear how this part of his past remained in his new cursed life.

 _Milah_.

His body had stiffened at the contact of her fingertips on arm. “She… was the first patient that I had lost,” he whispered, his eyes finally meeting hers. “She died of cancer, I tried everything I could to save her. Researched new drugs, treatments, procedures… the whole nine yards. Milah was so vibrant and alive when she first came to the hospital with her results, but the disease destroyed her in the end, like it does to so many others.” He took a deep shuddering breath before continuing, “She had a husband, he came in briefly when the first biopsies came back positive for cancer. But he was a coward and he left her,  _he left her when she needed him the most because he couldn’t handle it_. He wasn’t wasting away from the disease. I had to be the one who supported her, helped her through the long days and nights of chemo.”

Emma’s fingers reflexively tightened around his arm as she slid closer to him on her bed, her other hand going around to rub soothing circles on his back.  _Damn that witch. Making him relive Milah and her horrific death in new and vicious ways._  

He took a shuddering breath as he continued his story. “She fought it for so long, but in the end she died anyway. I had fallen in love with her despite it all and she still died.” Killian continued, his jaw set, muscles strung tight from the memory of so much pain and loss. “I realized that it just wasn’t worth loving anyone, because everyone leaves. Everyone dies in the end, there’s nothing anyone can do to stop it.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she whispered, moving even closer to him, almost sitting in his lap as she continued to slide her hand in circles on his back.

He huffed and looked away, staring at a spot on the wall. “Sure. Right now, maybe not. You don’t think I haven’t considered it, love?” Killian hissed lightly, his hand moving to capture hers in his, his eyes locking back on hers. He entwined their fingers together for a long moment before pulling away again. “After all, I keep ending up in your bed every night fall. But don’t forget, you’re the Sheriff of this town and you’re only in the hospital in the first place because you were  _shot_. Every day I would come to work and worry that the next ambulance would be bringing in your body. Every. Single. Day. Swan.”

Emma sighed and cupped his cheek gently, enjoying the feel of his stubble under her hand. She had missed that and so many other things about him. “Trust me, Killian. I will be fine. You’re just running away from how you feel.” She hated having to push him,  _hell_ , having your walls up to protect your heart was something she specialized in. However, the longer they were separated from this curse, the longer everyone in town was in danger. 

Besides, she missed  _him_. The real him, with his sassy quips and easy smile when she needed it the most. The man who was by her side in the forest, not awaiting her at this hospital.

Killian had no response, he just looked at her intensely, thoughts tumbling through his mind. “How can I feel this way about you? How is it possible to feel so connected to one person, so quickly?” He whispered. “You’ve only been my patient for two weeks, yet I’d wager we’ve met before.”

She patiently looked at him, giving him a small smile as she curled her hand back around his forearm. “We’ve known each other much longer than that, Killian.”

He rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly, “Aye. Your curse. And… I’m Captain Hook? Love, you can’t just go around turning all dashingly handsome one-handed men into Captain Hook. Besides, I’m missing the horrendous perm and swirly mustache.”

Leaning in closer, invading his personal space like he had done to her so many times, she whispered, “Maybe I’m just in love with Captain Hook.” He blinked rapidly at her admission, eyes dilating as he reigned in emotions that didn’t make any sense to him before surging forward to capture her lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Well, this is the end! I hope you all enjoyed my smutty little AU! Stick tap to Yettoseeyoufail for all the awesome reviews. You are awesome! Also, thank you to everyone who has commented and kudos'ed!

 

Emma knew she was in trouble the exact moment his blue eyes gleamed in the semi darkness of her hospital room. With a smirk that made her thighs clench, he whispered against her mouth, "Lay back now, Miss Swan. I believe I've been negligent in doing your very thorough physical exam."

She shivered slightly, reclining backwards onto her hospital bed as Killian straightened up to stand next to her bed, his eyes flicking over her body greedily. His fingertips lightly caressed her, starting at her shoulder and danced down her body to the yoga pants at her hips. "Off," he huffed slightly, pulling at the stretchy black material. Emma scrambled to push the pants down, down to her ankles and then kick them off completely. Cast off and instantly forgotten in the face of the activity that was about to take place.

Slowly, she laid back, clad only in a long t-shirt and lacy low-cut panties, her eyes looking over his tense body. She could see his obvious approval by the tell-tale budge rising in his scrubs as she resisted the urge to reach over and run her hands over him. His breath came in shallow puffs as his eyes roamed over her body, unable to decide where to begin.

"Ah, Miss Swan…" He murmured, his hand capturing her wrist and feeling her steadily increasing heartbeat drum rapidly against his fingertips, "your heart rate has increased dramatically." He hummed lightly. "Something in here must be… agitating you."

Emma quirked an eyebrow at him. "Well, there has been this handsome doctor lurking around…" She reached out to lightly brush her hand against his scrubs.

"Minx." His eyes slid closed for a brief moment, exhaling slowly as she ran her hand around him, feeling him grow hot and hard under her fingers.

"Can't help myself around you, Doctor."

Killian raised an eyebrow as his hand skimmed up her arm and lightly slid under her shirt through her collar, fingers splayed over her heart, fingertips just curling at the edges of her breasts. The heat of his hand was almost burning up against her skin. "You look flushed, Miss Swan," he paused for a moment before continuing, "and you feel a little feverish, love. As your doctor, I recommend removing your shirt to help cool you down."

 _Cool me down. More like, drive me insane with desire._ Emma thought as she bit back an errant giggle that threatened to escape.  _Two can play at this game._  Instead, she couldn't help throw more fuel on the rapidly increasing fire. "Anything you say, Doctor Jones." She whispered breathily and wiggled her body up to pull the shirt over her head, leaving her clad in her black bra and panties.

The quick breath that he sucked into his lungs was her reward as she smugly settled back down on her bed, nipples hardening under his intense gaze.

"That's a good girl," he purred softly as he moved down to the foot of her bed. "Now, stay nice and quiet while I examine you." Using his left arm, he drew up her leg, carefully kneading and caressing one calf, then the other, immensely enjoying the way her breath grew shallow at his ministrations. He rotated her ankle with a firm grasp before grazing the underside of her foot with his fingers, laughing lightly as she jumped at the touch. "Ticklish, my darling? Stay still, this examination takes time."

Emma could only gaze at him, hands clutching at the sheets at her sides as his fingers and hand moved over her heated flesh. His eyes didn't leave hers as he worked. Suddenly, his good hand started to pull at the prosthetic on his left arm, for the first time seemingly uncomfortable. It made a dull thunk on the ground when he finally freed it from the attachment, his scarred limb hidden from view by the long shirt he wore under his blue scrubs.

In an instant, his good hand was back on her body, carefully grazing up her thigh leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Killian used his stump to steady his body on her bed as he leaned over to grip her hipbone, fingers moving over the lace waistband of her panties gently. "Up," he commanded her, fingers curled around the edge.

She watched him with hooded eyes, lifting her hips as he suddenly lowered his mouth to her, taking the other side of her underwear in his teeth to maddeningly aid his good hand in dragging them down over her legs. His lips and scruff brushed her leg the entire time, as she felt the electric current shoot straight to her core.

"God Killian." An unwarranted soft moan tumbled from her lips, as his bright blue eyes locked on hers, lips forming a feral grin as he slowly slinked back up the bed between her legs. She didn't think it was possible for her to be more desperate for him, the wetness was coating the inside of her thighs in anticipation.

"Yes, that's a good girl." He murmured as he locked eyes with her, moving up her body like a predator.

A quick brush against her center with his thumb confirmed it leaving Killian's mouth twitching in appreciation. "Ah, lass. I see you've been thinking impure thoughts during my examination." He teasingly dipped his thumb again into her wetness and then popped it into his mouth to taste her, his eyes going dark as he tasted her. "You know, once upon a time I considered going into the field of sex medicine," he shared conspiratorially as he settled down in between Emma's thighs. "I thought being a sex surrogate could be very… enlightening."

"Oh, of course you would think so," she grumbled as he teasingly blew cool air on her slit, making her shiver in anticipation. "Lucky you aren't, because I'm not the sharing type."

"Nor am I," he replied with a quick wink. Using his stump and good hand, he spread her legs for him. He winked at her before finally lowering his head the final inches to her, finding her achingly wet for him. His tongue licked a long, languid stripe between her soaking folds maintaining eye contact with her the entire time. Even Killian groaned quietly at the taste of her on his lips before diving back in between her legs, tasting and licking to his heart's content, fingers teasing at her entrance while he did so.

Emma spread her legs wider to eagerly give him better access, hips thrusting against him in desperation. She fought the urge to close her eyes because there was just something too delicious at watching her pirate/doctor boyfriend go down on her in the middle of her hospital room.

 _Notch something else into the never thought I'd see column_ , she thought giddily.

However, she couldn't hold back the moan that bubbled over her lips as he devilishly slid two fingers deep inside her while sucking her sensitive bundle of nerves into his mouth. Twisting and turning them with ease, Emma felt him the perfect spot deep within her. She could feel the hypnotic pull of her orgasm starting deep within her belly as he continued to lave over her, circling around clit with precise strokes of his tongue, then alternating by drawing it into his mouth. His fingers pumped into her contentedly, rubbing the nerves deep within that made her arch off the bed with want. It was simply more than she could take, it had been too long without his talented mouth on her as her orgasm crashed over her. "Ahhh, there's my Swan." Killian murmured a few moments later, releasing her with a gentle lick, his scruffy beard saturated with her wetness. "I knew you would like that."

Tangling her fingers deep into his messy black hair, she grinned before tugging him upward toward her. "You've always been such a tease, Jones."

"Aye." He smiled down at her, joy radiating from him. "I suppose you knew that too."

"Mmmm." Emma agreed as she reached upward, capturing his lips yet again. She couldn't help but moan into his mouth as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. "However, my  _doctor_  is wearing far too many clothes." She told him as she curled her hands under his scrubs and pulled them over his head and tossed it away. Her hands greedily reached for his pants, darting into the waistband and giving him a firm stroke.

"Ahhh, gods, Swan, that feels so damned good," he moaned as he thrust into her hands wantonly. She smiled wickedly at him as she continued to stroke him. Finally, his scrub pants were hastily pulled off, disappearing into the same corner, leaving him completely, gloriously bare for her.

 _And apparently, going commando was something that no curse could change_. She thought with a smirk as she eyed his, what could only be considered as  _delicious_ , body leaning over her.

Apprehension dawned in his eyes when his top was thrown to the far corner of the room, but Emma instantly knew what he was concerned about. Killian attempted to tuck his arm under the pillow, hiding it from view, ashamed of the damage. She pushed him gently down on the hospital mattress and kicked her leg over him so she was straddling him. "I love you. You don't have to be afraid to show me all of you," she whispered simply, placing a gentle kiss at the end of his maimed arm. His eyes went wide at the gesture, not expecting her level of compassion.

"Emma." He said her name like a prayer, cupping her cheek reverently. With a smile, she leaned over to capture his lips yet again, tongues dueling passionately as her hair fell around them in a blonde curtain. As they kissed, his hand skimmed down her body to cup her breast through her bra, before impatiently tugging it downward to capture her nipple in his fingers. She arched backward into his touch immediately, rotating her hips on his cock. "Ah, yes. Gods, you're so beautiful when you're bare for me," Killian said, his hand squeezing, his hips thrusting back against hers.

"Don't stop." She whispered to him, her hips containing to thrust against him urgently, gliding back and forth over his cock, coating it with her wetness.

"Lass, I never intend to." He bit back a groan as she maneuvered him closer, almost inside of her. "You are a damned siren. Luring sailors to their deaths." She moaned lightly as his hand drifted down her side, gently caressing each rib before sweeping across her stomach to move back up her other side, cupping her other breast. Emma quickly reached behind her back to unhook her bra, which was quickly tossed away.

"Please, Killian." She whispered, "I need you inside me."

Suddenly, he slid his arm around her waist and deftly flipped them on the hospital bed, which creaked mightily with the quick movement. The breath snapped out of her lungs as he entered her with a sure stroke, eyes rolling back at the sheer pleasure of him finally deep inside her.

"Gods, you are so tight." He groaned as he snapped her hips against his, the slap of their bodies only spurring their desire. "Perfect. Beautiful. Mine." He growled and thrust again. "Mine."

"Yes, yours. Only yours." Emma moaned from beneath him, hitching her legs up to tighten around his waist, drawing him impossibly deeper inside of her. She could feel his hips stuttering as he chased he pleasure, relentlessly pounding deep in her as she could feel her own orgasm building. Feeling her walls start to flutter around him, he pulled his hand from kneading her breast to slip between the bodies instead, firmly stroking and circling her clit. Once, twice and she was shattering around him with an incoherent shout bursting from her lips.

He continued to move inside of her, his body stiffening as he came. The room was silent, except the sounds of their harsh breathing, their foreheads touching as they regained their senses. "I love you," he whispered leaning down to capture his lips under hers once again.

What he didn't expect was the wave of magic that slammed outward at the touch of his lips, a shockwave rippling out through all of Storybrooke. The magic was in the air, as Emma grinned through her tears and continued to kiss him, pouring everything into their kiss. She had finally broken through to him.

A few minutes later, they finally broke apart, the need for oxygen interrupting their need for each other. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, Swan… but how in the bloody hell did we end up here?" Killian whispered as he glanced down at their state of undress and blinked hard a few times. "It was the rum again, right?" He raised his head and looked over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "The hospital? What the hell happened, Swan?"

Emma laughed and hugged him closer to her, peppering his neck with light kisses. "There you are. Damn, I missed you."

He smirked. "Well, of course. But still what happened?"

"The Wicked Witch cursed us, again. The last thing I remember was being with you, searching for her in the woods." She told him as he rolled off of her with a quiet groan.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows as he sorted through his memories. "Aye. I remember that afternoon and then…" he reached up to run his hand across his temples wearily. "Buggering hell, I worked as a healer? My medical knowledge extends to pouring my rum on bloody wounds and wrapping rolled ankles when my sailors would trip on the Jolly Roger."

Emma shrugged a shoulder at him. "Curse is broken now, so we can get back to finding that bitch and making her pay."

"Swan…" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Did  _we_  just break this curse? Was there a certain type of kissing involved?"

Emma pulled him back to her with for another kiss, her smile telling him everything that he needed to know. "Yes."

Reaching down to drag the sheet over their bodies, he laughed, "Finally."


End file.
